


Dessert With A Twist

by Skelespoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consentual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, EctoTongues, Ectovagina, Fontcest, Food Play, Genocide Route, M/M, NSFW, Penetration, Sibling Incest, Swapcest - Freeform, Swearing, ectobody, ectodick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelespoo/pseuds/Skelespoo
Summary: Takes place after the events of In The Closet fic, time has passed and Papyrus comes home to a very surprising gift in the kitchen.





	

A yawn erupted from Papyrus's mouth as he slowly awoke from his nap, chin resting upon the sleeves of his hoodie while his eyes fluttered open to meet the snowy landscape that greeted his vision like usual, groggily checking the time on his cell phone to see that it was nearly about that time he should be done for the day. Not that he did anything when he was on sentry duty. It was probably one of the easiest jobs to do which he was thankful for, because honestly he really hated having to do work of any kind, not just for the fact that he was lazy about it but just didn't exactly see any point to do it. But he had promised his brother to try to take things seriously..as seriously as he could take them at least and getting up from his uncomfortable chair did he give his limbs a good stretch before deciding on walking back home on foot; not in the mood to teleport for his mind had a lot of unanswered questions as of late that he felt needed to be mulled over for the umpteenth time.

 

It had been at least over a week since the events that transpired after being caught in Sans's closet when he'd been trying to snoop for a cigarette, which surprisingly he still struggled to maintain his smoke free habits to this day. That and it was also the same time his sibling had encountered his first heat cycle so to say he hadn't enjoyed their intimate moments together was an understatement. In fact, Papyrus was over the moon that the shorter skeleton had showed off such a dominate side that he never complained once of him being in control; shivering in delight at the memory of having experienced being tied up while receiving a blow job that it had probably been the hardest he'd ever came in his existence. But..that was then.

 

Now things were settling back to normal and while it was great to know they'd crossed that boundary he'd always dreamed of..it still nagged him that they hadn't actually had a heart felt talk about it yet. It was like Sans was purposefully ignoring the fact that what they had done hadn't happened, which could be understandable in some cases because maybe the other just felt uncomfortable or didn't really know how to handle bringing up such a topic of them doing incestual things together. However it had to come out eventually right? They couldn't just not talk about it ever even if it was awkward to discuss when you weren't in the throws of passion that you didn't have to think logically about the consequences.

 

Not to mention it worried him that maybe his sibling didn't really feel the same way he did for him, since the taller monster hadn't exactly confessed his undying love for the other yet for it never seemed to be a good opportunity to do so and as a sigh came forth did he dig around in his hoodie pockets; managing to find a lollipop and remove the plastic wrapper before putting the sugary substance in his mouth suckling it to help take the edge off of his nicotine craving. _“Maybe I'll just give it a few more days..give him some space. I'm sure once he's ready to talk about it he'll come around..I hope”_ Papyrus thought to himself and blinked when he realized he had finally reached the familiar little hut that was their home, kicking the snow off his shoes and opening up the front door calling out, “Hey Sans? I'm home”. When silence greeted him did confusion flicker in his eyes upon not seeing the smaller skeleton come bounding towards him like he usually did however the sudden faint clatter of something hitting the floor in the kitchen at least let him be aware he wasn't completely alone in the house.

 

“..Sans? You there?”.

 

“J-Just a second! Don't come in yet!”.

 

Hearing that just only further made Papyrus more confused and for a moment he contemplated even following those instructions because really what else would his brother be doing in the kitchen? Making tacos like usual perhaps though oddly he didn't seem to be smelling them, instead picking up on something quite different which twisted his puzzled expression into curiosity. After all since he'd stopped smoking his nose was able to pick up more scents then before, as well as his sense of taste had increased which he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not for his brother still hadn't quite gotten the hang of cooking something decent yet. It was at least a godsend he could still easily fool the other into thinking he ate it though, not wanting to hurt his feelings. 

 

Rolling the loli in his mouth with a faint sucking noise did he stand where he was briefly by the door until finally making a decision to go towards where Sans voice had come from, his shoulders shrugging as his shoes carried him towards the kitchen, “Nyeheh..why not? It's not like y-hhhhhh”. The moment he stepped into the entrance did the lanky monster's words turn into a wheeze upon stopping dead in his tracks, his soul having jumped so hard against his ribs that his hand clutched against his chest to calm the erratic flutters while his black pupils turned as big as dinner plates. An orange flush rapidly spread across his face at the glorious sight that lay before his eyes and his jaw had to clench around the stick of the candy to keep from falling out onto the tiled floor below.

 

He'd been partially right that his brother had made tacos which were clearly sitting ready to be eaten on the counter top but that wasn't what his eyes were glued to. No they were staring widely at seeing his brother sitting on top of the table with a  few littered cans of whipped cream and a half opened container of cut strawberries, however the delectable items weren't covering any edible food item but in fact were placed with articulate care all over Sans naked form; having used some of his magic to form a chubby dimly glowing ecto body that covered him from the neck down yet stopping near the elbow and knee joints. Seeing that Papyrus had came into the kitchen did the shorter skeleton jump a little in surprise, a blush of his own forming upon his cheeks as he sat on his rump having just applied minor touches along his chest and between his legs.

 

“P-Papy! I told you not to come in yet..I didn't want to ruin your gift”.

 

“E-Eh? Gift..?”.

 

“Well..y-yeah..” Sans replied like it was an obvious statement though shyly looking down upon himself not having much courage at the moment to look his brother in the eye and scratching the back of his skull, “I-I just..I just thought that since..well during my h-heat I got kind of pushy..b-but you have also been doing good at trying to quit smoking..so I figured I'd do something for you, mwehehehe. S-So..since you're home would you like dinner..or dessert first?”. It took a moment for it all to sink in but once it did he didn't need to be told twice, hell it was even still surprising that this was even happening at all because being in heat wasn't a crutch the older skeleton could use as that had been over some time ago. In a split second did Papyrus cross the threshold of the kitchen, spitting out the candy without a care if landed in the trash bin or not and grabbed hold of his older sibling's tibias to pull him closer so that he could reach him better, a low animalistic growl surfacing which made Sans let out a quivering squeak from the forceful movement.

 

“I think you know what I want” did the younger brother purr back while letting his gaze roam down the delicious vision and chuckling out, “Though I got to admit when you said gift I was going to say it's not even my birthday..mnnn..but I'm sure as hell going to be writing my name _all_ over you when I'm done, neyehehe”. His orange tongue began to form as his mouth opened, head lowering being careful not to press his body against the other least he ruin the handy work that must have took quite awhile to do on his own; letting it lick up against his sibling's chest gathering up some puffy cream “M-Mmnha!” the shorter skeleton gasped and a quiver shot through his body at the sensation, the faint glow of his soul shimmering underneath the ecto body as he felt his brother's tongue once more continue licking him, squirming when his teeth gently nipped his nipple in time with taking a bite out of a strawberry piece, “H-hhaa! P-Papyrus..d..don't you..mnn..want to start at the b-bottom first? Y..You'll get..f-full..”.

 

Another shiver ran down his vertebra at the hungry gaze meeting his own baby blues, his round mouth opening when Papyrus leaned close to his face in order to share a taste of what he'd gathered letting blue and orange tongues clashing together since skeletons didn't exactly have lips to properly lip lock. “I won't. I could eat you all day, every day” the taller monster chuckled huskily once pulling away from  the sloppy kiss and resumed what he was doing earlier, slowly cleaning up as best he could of the whipped cream which luckily Sans hadn't put too much on otherwise it would have taken a while; using most of his will power to ignore his throbbing arousal which was pushing painfully now against the fly of his pants. 

 

“God you're fucking beautiful, Sans” Papyrus breathed out while his tongue lapped up some more of the tasty treat, having almost now cleaned off most of his siblings upper half and was now eyeing the batch of white cream that was decorated in the sweet fruit down below, “Mmm lets see what you got hidden for me downstairs, nyehehehe”. Guess this really was like eating a cake and by lord was it ever delicious, even better then Muffet's own cooking which was saying a lot.

 

Sans, who had resigned himself to lay fully on his back, watched with anticipation as his younger sibling's head went down to his neither region, letting out a mew like gasp in delight when the smoker's bigger phalanges ran down his thighs with the feeling of teeth giving the inner part of his leg a good bite which left marks in the gelatinous blue flesh. “Nngh! C-Carful..” the other whispered though he'd be lying if he said the slight sting of pain hadn't made this experience less enjoyable, the blue flush glowing brighter and his hands covering over his mouth in embarrassment as the warm orange tongue dipped in; cleaning around his lower half to partially expose his vagina that was hidden by the food.

 

“Well well. Looks like someone decided to summon their vagina again. I wonder why” Papyrus grinned and shivered as his tongue once more lapped up some of the cream and tasting some of his brother's juices mixed into the dessert, feeling his brother tremble which only pushed him more to continue onward. Like a dog he repeatedly licked at the delicious aroused flower, the ecto appendage touching against the inner walls and flicking his older brother's clit causing Sans to arch breathlessly; letting out moans which heightened when the taller skeleton burrowed his face as deep as he could between his legs not caring if traces of food were smeared against him. 

 

Damn. This was becoming harder then he thought to keep himself in control for own neither regions felt like they were on fire, the bulge now pitching a tent aching for attention however the lanky monster knew he couldn't just defile his older brother without his permission. Not unless Sans wanted it  but that didn't stop a low whine in lust from erupting in his throat, black pupils gazing lustfully at the other while his tongue continued now scissoring it in and out while holding the shorter skeleton's chubby legs wide allowing him more access, loving every sound coming out of Sans's mouth that was like music to his non existent ears.

 

“A-Ahhn! P-Papy!” he cried out while propping himself up on his elbows only for a trembling hand to travel down his body, smaller digits moving close towards his sibling's face only to have them spread his quivering lips, baby blues smouldering in a mixture of desire and need, “M-More..p-please..mmn! P-Put it inside me..”. At first Papyrus thought he was talking about what he was doing so he tried to push as much of his tongue inside as he could however Sans instead gave his head a shake, having to lightly push against his skull in order for him to stop while panting a bit to catch his breath which made the younger brother a little confused at first until he heard him clarify.

 

“N..No no I meant..hnn..I..y-you can..you can use more t-then your tongue..i-if you want to”.

 

Wait what? Had he heard him right? Confused turned into surprise, feeling his own cheeks glow in arousal while he straightened himself up, wiping the traces of cream off his face with his sleeve not caring if it got dirty, “B..Bro? You sure? You don't have to do this for my benefit..I could always take care of it later”. Hearing his response did Sans gave his skull a nod to show that he was indeed serious, a little nervous perhaps but he seemed to be pretty sure of his decision. “I'm sure, Paps..after all I trust you. You're my brother a-and..” he spoke before briefly hesitating while his gaze became shy however his round mouth was curved into a smile not caring if his face was probably burning like a teapot because he'd had time to think about it. A lot actually, 

 

“..After I thought about it..which is why I kind of avoided talking about what we did for a while I..I came to realize..that as weird as it is because we're brothers...t-there's nobody else I'd allow to do this to me. You're the only one. I love you, Papy”. Well if that wasn't enough to make the smoker's soul melt into a pile of goo it certainly as hell pushed the last restraints of his self control over the edge for his fingers frantically began trying to tug the zipper of his fly down which for a moment proved rather difficult on account of the surging excitement rushing through him, finally letting out a sigh in relief as his throbbing cock was freed. His phalanges gripped onto his brother's thighs, teasingly rubbing himself along the others flower while leaning down to tenderly place kisses along Sans's mouth and adorable face.

 

“You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that, Sans. I love you too” Papyrus replied while nuzzling affectionately against him, both sharing a few good chuckles and giggles at the warmhearted atmosphere, their souls glowing dimly together now in unison. Guess it was a good thing he'd waited for so long but now that this was happening he couldn't hold himself back any longer, his tongue briefly mingling with the others own in a heated kiss before pulling back as he shifted a bit to get comfortable while the tip gently prodded against the wet vagina, pulling his body closer to the edge of the table, “Now then...let's get back to where we left off shall we? ..You're sure you want this, Sans? Once I go..I'm not going to stop”.

 

Another nod more firmly this time was enough to satisfy the swelling doubts in his skull, wanting to be absolutely sure that this was what his brother wanted because by god he meant what he had said. Without wasting anymore precious time did Papyrus slowly at first begin to push himself inside, wincing with a grunt at the warmth enveloping around his cock as San's body reacted to the intrusion; having to pause midway in on account of the gelatin like mass clenching around him so tight it was almost painful.

 

“E-Easy, bro..easy..mm..fuck you're squeezing too tight”.

 

“Nnhaa..hhaa..s-sorry Pap..y-your..mmn..very b-big”.

 

Hearing such a compliment made the smaller monster shiver as he felt the pulsing warmth of his brother's rod within, seemingly swelling slightly at his words and for a moment he was concerned it might break him if it went any bigger but luckily that wasn't going to be the case, his worries melting when the other leaned down to trace his tongue up along his body before reaching his mouth and pulling him into another kiss. Time ticked slowly by, the sensations of their magical organs tantalizingly dancing together sending pleasurable shivers up Sans's vertebra allowed his body to gradually relax some of its hold, finally allowing Papyrus to move himself fully inside with a low grunt and sharp thrust before stopping again. As much as his body so badly wanted to pound inside of that amazing warmth he had to hold himself back. After all this was considered their first time, popping his sibling's cheery so to speak, and the tall monster wanted to be sure he enjoyed every bit of what was coming very soon. “G-Good boy” he breathed out huskily once pulling away from the intoxicating kiss, despite neither of them needing any use for lungs, hips beginning to move back letting his thick cock slide out easily from its wet coating only to forcefully slam himself deeply back in gradually creating a steady rhythm.

 

The moment this happened did Sans cry out in an odd mixture, unsure if it was supposed to feel this strange but they quickly turned pleasurable once the pace picked up and the pain vanished, his arms looping around his sibling's neck burrowing his face into the honey stained hoodie, “Ngh! Mnhaa! A-Ahn! Papyrus! Oh s-stars!”. His chubby thighs wound around the others pelvis, pupils dilating into hearts at the sheer growing intensity of Papyrus's movements for he continued pounding into him without mercy, loving the feel of the hot warmth around himself as well as against his touch when his distal phalanges dug into Sans's legs. The poor table creaked and groaned from the force, the ingredients slowly shuffling off closer to the edge or having fallen off entirely but it didn't matter about the mess at this point; both too focused on the blissful heaven that was shooting throughout their senses.

 

“Hnn..hnna..f-fuck! You f-feel so fucking good, Sans” Papyrus groaned out, digits digging into the others hips once shifting their hold, the legs of the wooden furniture on their side beginning to bang against the floor while his pace became more rougher, the cries from the shorter monster fuelling his desire more and pulling back from his brother's hold to witness him writhe in ecstasy with such a beautiful expression upon his face; his smaller phalanges practically digging so hard into the wood that it was leaving scratch marks. God if only he could take his camera out on his phone and take a picture of this moment but probably Sans wouldn't appreciate it that much, especially if someone ever managed to see it by accident. Not that it wouldn't be a surprise per say as nearly everyone knew how Papyrus felt about his sibling but still. “Haa! Ahh! P-Papy! B-Be..nn! C-Careful! T-The table..it might-” Sans tried to say only for his words to be drowned out by another sharp groan once a certain spot was hit causing his yellow pupils to form stars at the sensation, the lanky monster seeing this and smirked while ramming his weeping cock again and again against the new jumble of non existent nerves.

 

“Ngh..d-don't..haa fuck!..w-worry, I gotcha bro” he panted heavily back, orange wisp of his magic glowing around his right eye socket for his attention was solely focused now on wanting to make the both of them feel good, changing positions momentarily by twisting Sans's body a bit to the side as one of his chubby legs was draped across his clavicle; not having once pulled out throughout the whole movement change and was now able to hit that sweet spot much better as evident by the way the others skull tossed back in a blissful cry. The kitchen was abuzz of their love making, sweat beginning to glisten down their skulls from the heat flowing between them while Papyrus licked his mouth at the lustful vision before his eyes. He would forever hold it in his memory of seeing the warm blue gelatin like flesh rippling and slapping against him, watching his beloved moan and becoming a blushing quivering mess from the powerful force of his thrusts while crying out incoherent words mixed with his name. Nothing could take this moment away from him. He wouldn't allow it.

 

“Haah! A-Ahh! Oh Papyrus! P-Please I can't..! I-It..mmn!..feels too g-good!” Sans breathed out as his arms reached outward wanting to be as close as he possibly could, their chests pressing together with souls beating like a drum and their tongues dancing to the unknown beat once the smoker leaned forward to give his brother what he wanted; pulling him up into a sitting position on the table and feeling his warm breaths against his neck. Knowing fully well the other wasn't going to last long did his digits clutch into his hips, teeth gritting tightly letting himself get lost in the sea of the awaiting climax of his own..or he would have however the sudden tighten of Sans’s grip followed by a panic filled gasp caught his attention.

 

The gesture in itself was odd to him, after all they were the only two there so had he saw someone perhaps walk by the window? “Hnn..haa..s..Sans? What? What's the matter? See a napstablook? Nyehehe” Papyrus chuckled lightly after stopping briefly to take a breather thinking that was just it but his laughter ceased upon turning his skull slightly to see the wide eyed expression upon his face, cheeks still lightly flushed however he almost looked pale. Too pale. He knew then something wasn't right and his sense of reality overshot the need of his arousal as he pulled himself out with a wet pop, his brother still clutching to his hoodie while he partially turned himself to see with anger radiating at what exactly it was that was causing Sans to look so terrified. 

 

Part of him had wished he hadn't yet it was too late now for he was staring at a human child who was just standing there with  their hands behind their back with a bored expression until they noticed the little moment had stopped; a sickeningly sweet smile spreading across their lips then. He knew that familiar face from time and time again. The resets, the broken haunting screaming dreams of his past selves deafening him in the night, having to watch his beloved brother be killed by their hands. Jesus he'd been so into it he hadn't realized that they, their name being Chara, had even came into the house, “What the hell are you doing here, brat? Ever hear of knocking?”.

 

“Tsk tsk, Papyrus. That's no way to treat a guest..” Chara shrugged off the insult without a care, rolling back on the balls of their feet as the smile grew wider, a glimmer of light flickered revealing a knife being drawn out into the open and before he even had a chance to react did thy lunge forward giggling gleefully at seeing the look of surprise on how fast they suddenly sprinted towards the pair ready to strike.

 

“So sorry I ruined your little fun. Here...let me put a _end_ to it all, hehe”.

\---

END.


End file.
